Declaración en el fulgor de la batalla
by haruka Tenou Kaiou
Summary: durante el ataque de un hollow tatsuki se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por orihimel al despertar y encontrarse con orihime incosciente se asusta y se de declara y al despertar tatsuki se lleva una gran sorpresa por las palabras de orihime.


**Declaración en el fulgor de la batalla**

**Capitulo 1: **_**por que si tú lloras yo lloro también**_

Oí unos ruidos extraños en el patio y al llegar me encontré con que estaba lleno de fragmentos de cristales y sin saber muy bien como acabe por recogerlos junto con Chizuru y Orihime

-si hubiera sabido que tendría que ayudar a limpiar, no hubiera venido a ver, es como: ¨ ¡en lugar de sermonearnos hagan que los que lo hicieron limpien!¨-tú tan solidaria como siempre Chizuru.

-es por que hiciste un gran alboroto- te indico, mientras sigo limpiando

-¡tu también!-dices agachada y señalándome con el recogedor en la mano

-¿eh?-mirando a Orihime-¿qué está haciendo Hime?-poniéndote de pie y acercándote a ella de esa manera…a tu manera

¿En que tanto estas pensando Orihime? Uhm creo que mejor no saberlo deja que lo adivine… en Ichigo ¿verdad? No quiero que sufras por el, me molesta tanto ver como sufres por no ser correspondida, que no ves que no va a corresponderte, el ama a kuchiki aun que no lo admita. Quisiera hacerte entender eso, para ahorrarte sufrimiento. Arrgg ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me irrita tantísimo que pienses el, que lo solo pienses en aun cuando estas ami lado?

-¡Hime! Con tu linda cara, si empiezas a mirar fijamente a la nada… ¡tendré que besarte!-con las manos juntas y acercándote a ella

-¿¡por qué ahora empiezas a decir todas esas cosas!?-con el puño alzado, ya enfadada e intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearte.

-¡¿qué?!-poniente en posición de defensa

-Hay un…programa de televisión que quiero ver, así que acabemos de limpiar y vayamos a casa ¿si?-sueltas de repente, saliendo de tus pensamientos

-¿uh?-dijimos chizuru y yo a la vez.

Después de nos sacaste a medio rastras de donde estábamos con esa tonta escusa del programa de televisión.

-tú vas también, Tatsuki-chan –sigues detrás empujando para que avancemos.

-e-espera Orihime-parándome recordando que tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-por favor ¿si? Apresuraos por favor, daos prisa-nos pides.

-gomen Orihime me tengo que cambiar, continúen sin mí-alejándome de vosotras, espero que Chizuru se aproveche para hacer de las suyas mientras no estoy...por que sino ya sabe lo que le espera.

-¡espera tatsuki-chan¡-gritas llamándome

-las alcanzo luego-sin parar de correr.

No tarde demasiado en cambiarme, pero aun así me quede un rato mas en el vestuario sin parar de pensar en por que desde hace un tiempo me irrito al ver como hablas de Ichigo y de lo nerviosa que te pones a su lado casi igual como yo cuando estoy a tu lado.

Eres mi amiga es normal que me preocupación ¿no? Pero si fuera preocupación estaría apoyándote a conquistar a Ichigo, estoy segura, ¿entonces que es? ¿Acaso son…celos, celos de Ichigo?…si lo son, celos de que le prestas mas atención a Ichigo que a mi, celos de que el ocupe un lugar privilegiado en un tu corazón y yo no, celos de que a el prestes mas atención.

-Si son celos quiere decir que…¿estoy enamorada? Arrg pero como saberlo nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien-llegándome las manos a la cabeza- no puede haber, ¿que otra cosa pueda justificar que mi corazón lata con más fuerza al verte, que se me erice el bello del cuerpo al estar entre sus brazos o simplemente al rozarte tu piel? eres tu la que hace que hace que mi se acelere mi pulso con tan solo recibir una de tus calidas sonrisas.

De repente siento algo una sensación extraña, me apresuro a ir al patio para comprobar que todo va bien, pero la verdad es que no va bien, veo a un montón de compañeros abalanzarse sobre ti mientras que chizuru te sujeta del brazo y de inmediato me echo a corre.

-¡¿qué estáis haciendo idiotas!?- golpeando y neutralizando a cuatro chicos

-tatsuki-chan- noto en tu voz que estas asustada

-gomen, Orihime, no me di cuenta antes de que algo como eso estaba aquí-la extraña sensación de antes en el vestuario era de ser que no logro ver.

-¿también puedes ver esa cosa?- es que acaso tú puedes ver esa cosa con claridad

-no pueda verla-ojala pudiera para darle una buena paliza-pero al menos puedo saber dónde está. La cosa que te hizo llorar-levanto la vista y extiendo el brazo hacía esa cosa-¡oye tú porquería, por ahí, escogiste a la persona equivocada para pelear, la regla es que cualquiera que haga llorar a Orihime, se las verá conmigo!-estoy contenta de poder protegerte y de poder luchar por ti Orihime, te aprecio mucho, no, mas bien te quiero y no dejare que te hagan daño.

Estoy siendo rodeada por un grupo de chicos más, me da igual si me tengo que pelear con medio instituto me peleare con medio instituto. Así empiezo a dejar inconscientes a todos y cada uno que se me acercan hasta que noto una mano en mi hombro pensado golpe a ese también pero al ver que se trataba de chizuru no lo hice

-huye, tatsuki…creo que me pasa algo malo- dices asustada mientras siento que la presión en mi hombro aumenta para continuación sentir un fuerte golpe que consigue derribarme.

Me cuesta trabajo respirar con normalidad y el dolor en el hombro es muy intenso siento como me va quemando y como se va extendiendo lentamente al resto del cuerpo mientras que ese cosa esta explicando lo que pasa

-tu cuerpo hará lo que yo quiera que haga- esas ultimas palabras me enfurecen mas aun no puedo dejar que esa cosa controle mi cuerpo no lo permitiré no señor, además tengo que darle una buena paliza por hacer llorar a Orihime

-cállate, deja que Orihime se vaya-consiguiendo levantarme

En la mejilla siento el roce de esa cosa mientras habla algo sobre mi cuerpo, ja quien se creer que es, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, al poco de sentir ese roce muerdo el brazo tentáculo o lo que sea que aya mordido.

-suéltame-mientras soy golpeada una y otra vez por unas de las extremidades de ese ser.-no necesito controlarte muere.

Mas proyectiles impactan en mi dejando que caiga de espaldas, no…no te acerque Orihime es peligroso vete…no te acerques más, olvídate de mi…sálvate…tú.

-tatsuki-chan-corriendo hacía mi llorando.

- o-Orihime…n-no llores ori…-dejando de sentir el control de total de mi cuerpo.

Te doy una patada en el estomago que hace que caigas de rodillas gomen Orihime

no puedo, no puedo contralar mi cuerpo por muchas esfuerzos que haga no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño, se supone que tengo que protegerte y no hacerte daño que puedo hacer, esa cosa me controla me siento tan impotente, lo único que he conseguido ha sido ponerme a llorar.

-no llores- me dices poniéndote de pie y abrazándome, ojala pudiera sentir el calor de tu abrazo y no este dolor que me va quemando este sentimiento de impotencia que me invade.

-ori…hime…-consigo dejar con todas las fuerzas que me quedan.

-tatsuki-chan ahora yo te protegeré.

¿Acaso todo va acabar aquí? No, no puede acabar tengo tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que hacer… yo alardeándomelas de que soy fuerte cuando en realidad soy débil no he sido capaz de protegerte de esa cosa, siento no haberme dardo cuenta de mis sentimientos y lo que es peor de no ser sincera con migo misma ni con tigo…de no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti…te quiero Orihime.

-uhm ¿Qué ha pasado?-incorporándome y llevando una mano a la recuerdo pero como yo…yo estaba

Me encontraba tumbada ya no sentía la presencia de esa cosa ni el calor que me quemaba el cuerpo entero ahora me siento bien.

-mirándome a mi alrededor-Orihime… ¿Orihime?-mirando a mi alrededor- ¡ORIHIME!- viendo que estas tumbada boca abajo me acerco a ti todo lo rápido que puedo y te abrazo con fuerza- despierta por favor, despierta… lo siento, siento no haber podido protegerte-empezando a llorar-también siento el no haber dicho antes lo que siento por ti, yo…yo…te amo Orihime-sonrojada con un suave ardor en las mejillas- soy una cobarde, espero que me perdones por favor, pero despierta por lo que mas quieras despierta-abrazándote mas fuerte.

- noto como unos brazos me abrazan, y se aferran con fuerza-n-no llores tatsuki-chan…por que si tu lloras yo lloro también-levantando la cabeza y empezando a llorar- tatsuki-chan…tengo algo importante que decirte

-bajando la cabeza y apoyándola entre tu cuello y tu hombro, sin parar de llorar-no hace falta que digas nada-se lo que me vas a decir, me dirás que no puedes corresponderme por que amas a Ichigo-quedándome un tiempo mas así hasta que te suelto y me levanto.

-si hace falta, yo también…yo también ¡TE AMO TATSUKI-CHAN!- sonrojada y sujetándome de la mano y tirando para que volviera a la posición de antes.

-¿co-como has dicho?-pregunto incrédula

-que te amo-abrazándome fuerte

-Orihime, que feliz me haces- poniendo una mano en tu mentón para verte tu dulce carita sonrojada y esos ojos llenos de vida que me enloquecen- O-ri-hi-me

- Tat-su-ki-decimos ambos nuestros nombres suavemente mientras acortamos la distancia de nuestros rostros

Mi corazón rebosa de alegría y de felicidad por ser correspondida, mi pulso se acelera al poder rozar tus finos labios, siento que estoy en el mismo cielo.

-te amo Orihime- con el tono rojizo en mis mejillas.

- yo también te amo tatsuki-chan- con el mismo tono en las mejillas.


End file.
